


【丹邕】同學，買條泳褲嗎？

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】同學，買條泳褲嗎？

看着面前高耸的围墙，邕圣祐挠著脑袋，一脸苦恼地盘算著不晓得用自己这双长腿能不能翻过去，却在看见最上头层层环绕相叠的铁丝网后放弃了内心不知天高地厚的想法。

伤脑筋。踢著皮鞋，邕圣祐摸了摸眼前粗糙的墙面，觉得上头坑坑洼洼的斑驳油漆像是在预示著自己今晚过后的悲惨人生。

追着这笔单子跑已经两个月了。

专业泳具本来就不是很好卖的东西，客层少、需求量低、使用年限长不说，自家公司设计的泳衣泳裤还特別恶趣味，从豹纹到花朵纹应有尽有，就是没有普通的竞速黑、飙风蓝，还这边挖洞那边露肉的，连邕圣祐自己都不想穿，更何况那些专业选手与泳客。

无奈当初只有这家公司进入了二次面试，为了温饱，就是让他卖情趣用品，他也只能硬著头皮上了，区区泳具泳裤又算得了什么。

但要是他现在再找不到方法进学校游泳馆，他恐怕真的得去卖情趣用品了。

要怪也只能怪自己太蠢。邕圣祐长长叹了口气。

这所体育大学以游泳著称。几乎延揽了整个大韩民国的年轻游泳好手，这所学校的校内泳队培育了无数知名游泳选手、世锦赛常客与奥运选手，几乎只要一提到国内游泳竞速比赛，便会直接联想到这所学校，这也是为什么当初邕圣祐会想挑战抢下泳队这单大户的原因。

只要能够让这所学校的校内泳队队员使用他们的产品，他们公司就火了。

身为年少有为的业务组二组组长，邕圣祐觉得自己有必要为公司开创一条康庄大道，以报当年唯一录取的恩。纵然全公司加上社长只有少少五个人。

虽然从未认为这是件容易的事情──毕竟校内泳队早已跟知名厂牌有著长期合作的良好关系──邕圣祐天生比常人还要乐观的性格仍让他不知放弃地连连拜访泳队顾问，却没想那泳队顾问是个爱贪小便宜的人，以试用名义从他这里拿了许多试用品不说，还一连跟自己要了十几条泳裤，是有这么多个屁股？

要是真的簽下合约也罢，坏就坏在纠缠到最后，那顾问竟然只用一句『我们已经有合作厂商了』的老话让他两个月来的吁寒问暖、奉承谄媚付诸流水，甚至十分变态地要求他穿上自家公司那些有著奇妙网纱或开口的泳裤作为展示，才肯买他们公司最便宜的浮板。

那个色老头！想想就生气！看着高墙对面的游泳馆圆形屋顶，邕圣祐忍不住就朝那破破烂烂的学校围墙踢了一脚，灰色老旧油漆剥落在他同样破烂的皮鞋面上，像一块块在夏天飘落的雪花，又像从老社长长年不离手的香烟上头，落下的层层烟灰。

看着脚上的油漆块，邕圣祐觉得头又更痛了些。

社长让他把那些东西全拿回来。拿不回来，就準备走路。

想想都觉得是不可能的任务。一来，他根本不想再跟那色老头有任何接触，二来，不说那些试用品，就是那十几条泳裤，邕圣祐都觉得很难。

也不晓得有没有下过水。

摇摇头，让自己先別担心这些有的没的，邕圣祐强打起精神，站在围墙外左顾右盼著，就想看看有没有没关紧的小门，能让自己混进去。

最后一次，在被列入禁入学校黑名单前，他曾经看过，那些东西就被摆在泳队顾问室里。毕竟自家泳裤长得实在特殊，想看错也难。

换言之，只要他能顺利潜入游泳馆，进入顾问室，拿到那箱东西，他便能保住这份工作。

闷热夏夜中，为了不让自己真的跑去卖情趣用品，身穿正装皮鞋的邕圣祐只好沿着学校围墙，慢慢地绕着游泳馆走一圈，正当他走得满身大汗，认真思考著自掏腰包把那些东西全买回来的可能性时，他看到了黑暗中那个开在墙上的小铁门。

欣喜地跑过去，确认附近没有其他路人，垫起脚尖，邕圣祐将手伸进门上的铁柱间，抓上里侧的铁拴后就使劲上下左右前后地摇晃起那跟被锈得嗑手的铁柱，最后，皇天不复苦心人，他终于打开了那道铁门。

这学校保全做得也太差了。关上门，拍了拍手，确认铁拴有好好地被拴紧，邕圣祐看了眼那道看似难以攻陷，实则漏洞百出的围墙后，胜利般扬首阔步朝游泳馆走去。

他本以为会在游泳馆门口遇到相同敌手，却没想大概是管理员太过松懈，两道玻璃门別说锁，就连门都是大敞著的，看看手机，确认时间已至夜半，邕圣祐直觉应该不会还有人逗留在空旷的游泳馆中，便大摇大摆地走了进去。

毕竟这两个月以来，一有时间，邕圣祐便会大老远从市区驱车来这里拜访泳队顾问，他熟门熟路地找到了顾问室后，见里头黑得伸手不见五指，抓上门把，姑且抱着一试的心态，他转了转门把，门却轻易地开了。

看来他还挺有做贼的天赋与运气，万一真的被炒的话也暂时不会饿死了。

摸黑走进顾问室，邕圣祐在角落翻箱倒柜了番，才在众多纸箱中找到了装着一堆泳裤与泳具的箱子，确认里头全是自己要找的东西后，他搬起纸箱正準备循原路回去，经过泳池门口时却停下了脚步。

以泳队闻名的体大，泳池自然是比照奥运规格所建，高中毕业后便没再下过水的邕圣祐一想到此时此刻无人的广阔泳池，心便不自觉地开始痒了起来。

并不是说他有多喜欢游泳，但人似乎就是有种犯贱的体质，明明平时一点兴趣都没有，而在这种随时都有可能被管理员逮住的关键时刻，却莫名对这些产生了想尝试的心情。

看着纸箱里一件件花样特殊的泳裤，邕圣祐犹豫了下后便脱下脚上的皮鞋，往半夜无人的更衣间走去。

不给我订单，看在我这两个月来马屁拍上天的份上，让我免费游个泳也不为过吧？泳裤的钱也顺便算在他头上。邕圣祐心想，在纸箱里挑了件样式还过得去的泳裤后便脱下身上的廉价西装，套上了那条三角泳裤。

换作平常，衣著保守的邕圣祐是绝对不会穿这种暴露的三角泳裤的，但时间已经邻近凌晨一点，无人的学校泳池就跟自己家的池塘一样，又何必在意不存在的视线呢？对镜前后照了一下，见那条斑马纹泳裤稳妥地紧紧贴和在三角地带上方，邕圣祐将视线转回纸箱里各式各样的泳具上，想找蛙镜和泳帽无果，只好耸耸肩，不甚在意地往泳池走去。

夜晚的泳池暗得有些诡异。

长方形的竞赛用泳池看上去像个巨大湖泊，从透明屋顶透入的月光泼洒在毫无波纹的水面上，反射著空无一物的黑暗，即使是七月中旬的天气，对于全身上下只著了条泳裤的邕圣祐来说仍有些凉意，搓了搓手臂，他缓缓走到池边，迟疑地看了眼水面上自己的倒影后，才慢吞吞地把脚探了进去。

果然好冰。

少了太阳的温度，泳池池水在一个夜晚的摆放下凉得有如十二月的下雪天，被冰冷的池水冷得一个激零，邕圣祐收回脚尖，猫著身子在池边绕来绕去，楞是有些后悔自己的一时冲动，但广阔的泳池何曾如此空旷宁静，月光因为刚刚那短暂的试探而在水面上缓缓摇曳，驱散了方才一室的鬼影幢幢，徒留夏夜独有的沁凉与静谧，想在这样的泳池里游泳，这种机会以后怕是不会再有。

鼓起勇气，邕圣祐蹲下身，坐到池畔上后便直接跃入了水里。冰冷的池水瞬间蜂湧而至，紧紧贴上他裸露在外的肌肤，从毛孔与毛孔的缝隙间钻入皮下，冻入骨髓，冷得他牙齿上下直颤。

动动四肢，双脚蹬上池壁，邕圣祐伸手划开水面后就这么往泳池中央游去。想对抗这扑面而来的寒意，最快的方法便是使劲地游，打着水，用不甚熟悉的自由式，他规律地侧翻上身换气，精实修长的手臂在空中一起一落，几个呼吸后便又触到了泳池另一头的磁砖墙壁。

看来也没有想像中那么困难。起身回望来时的水面，邕圣祐只觉得虽然有些喘，但一切还在负荷范围内，莫名地便有些得意忘形，深吸口气，他再度潜入水中，双脚一蹬打算开始折返，两条腿才扑腾几下一阵锥心刺骨的抽痛却从小腿处传来，疼得他一个慌乱，原先含在嘴里的那口气全泻了出来，整个人随着不再正型的姿势逐渐往水底沉去。

邕圣祐在水中挥舞着双手试图让自己浮出水面，仍阵阵抽痛著的腿却不听使唤，微微一动都痛得他头皮发麻，氧气随着口鼻间吐出的泡沫渐渐离他远去，黑暗的池水灌入肺部呛得他想大力咳嗽却无能为力，仅能任由水压将他重重压往水底。就在氧气全数耗尽前，看着从水面上方渗入的迷茫月光，邕圣祐心里却只有一句话闪过。

靠北，他还穿着那条斑马纹泳裤。

但老天爷显然很眷顾他，就在邕圣祐以为自己一世英明最终将被那条该死的泳裤毁於一旦时，只听见泳池边传来一阵急促的脚步声，接着什么庞然大物落入水中的水花声随着激起的波澜朝他打来，再睁开眼，便是泳池畔洁白的防滑磁砖地。

「你没事吧？」

趴在池畔，邕圣祐猛烈咳了两声，将口中被迫吞下的泳池水全咳出来后才狼狈地往身后望去。只见一名裸著上身的年轻男子正表情严肃，眼带关切地看着自己，男子长着一张瓜子脸，本该阴柔的脸部线条却被高挺的鼻樑与丰满的唇型衬得阳刚性感，狭长眼睛在黑暗中仍黑白分明、炯炯有神，眼角旁的泪痣像是闪着水光，看得邕圣祐心尖一跳，赶紧将视线转到別的地方，却没想不看还好，一看心脏更不受控制。

年轻男子身材极好，典型的倒三角身形与精壮的腹肌在月光的照射下像是微微发着光，拖著他腰部的手臂结实有力，肌肉发达得恰到好处，溼漉漉的肌肤看上去细致滑嫩，从发稍落下的水珠沿着颈部微微突出的青筋，顺着平滑的肌肤往饱满紧实的胸肌溜去，汇聚在挺翘的乳首处后才不堪重负地落入水中。

邕圣祐赶紧转头收回视线。

这是什么天神降临的画面？这肌肉美男从哪来的？为什么光着身子还抱着自己？

不对不对，他在想什么，他这是被救了才对。

「咳、咳…！谢、谢谢…」趴在泳池地板上，邕圣祐回过头，强迫自己眼睛不要随便乱瞟，集中视线在男子的双眼上，「谢谢你救了我。」

「咦？邕先生？」两人双眼对上的下一秒，年轻男子错愕地惊呼了声。

夜半的学校泳池，偷溜进来的外校人士未经允许擅自使用校队泳池也罢，还穿得极为暴露，眼下的情况尴尬至极，邕圣祐根本不希望留下任何能证明自己身分的蛛丝马迹，只好装糊涂地回避起男子打量的视线。「你、你认错人啰…」

「没认错啊，」并没将对方明显的心虚放在心上，年轻男子露出了个亲切的笑容，「你是最近常常来找顾问老师的邕先生，没错吧？」

没眼力见的家伙。「不不不…你真的、啊、嘶…」挣扎著就要从男子壮硕的手臂间脱出，邕圣祐正想起身，腿却在用力间再次感受到那钻心的抽痛，无力地趴在地上，他似是气愤，又似是痛得受不了般搥著地，懊恼间整个人却突然被由下往上地抬起，就这么全出了水面躺上岸边。

「下水前一定得做暖身，」握起面前那人泡了水后纤细苍白的脚踝，年轻男子伸手摸上那正抽搐著的小腿，确认状况后便开始轻轻扳起这仅有几面之缘男人的脚板，「水面下抽筋的话，很容易溺毙的。」

年轻男子动作轻柔，说出的话却让邕圣祐冒了一身冷汗。

若不是这个年轻男人，他恐怕早就一命呜呼。

「谢谢你…」看着陌生男子揉著自己右腿，邕圣祐有些不自在地动了动身体。

「丹尼尔。」

「嗯？」

「姜丹尼尔。」抬起头，年轻男子笑得一双臥蚕挤上了眼睛，「我的名字。」

坐在湿润冰凉的磁砖地上，知道对方大概是误会他拉长的语尾后有什么特殊含意，虽然他总觉得一旦报出姓名，今晚这件事情便会白纸黑字地被书写在他的黑历史上，但面对自己的救命恩人，邕圣祐犹豫了下只好也开口：「邕圣祐。」

温柔地扳著手中单薄的男人脚板，姜丹尼尔笑得抖起了肩膀。「我就说是邕先生吧。」望向坐在面前，仅著了条三角泳裤的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔黑得深不见底的瞳仁中出现了一道月光，「我从不认错人。」

邕圣祐的心突地漏了一拍。

眼前这个突然凭空出现，自称是姜丹尼尔的年轻男子强壮却温柔，覆在他冰凉脚板的手掌温热柔软，在微凉泳池边就像一颗从水中升起的太阳，暖烘烘地照在他心上，轻缓适中的力道一下又一下地捏在他那极为敏感的脚底板上却不令人感到讨厌，反而舒适得令他有些飘然，看着仍泡在冰冷池水里，专注地为自己揉著腿的男人，邕圣祐内心不禁有些泛痒。

没办法，谁让他是个同性恋呢。

不，夜半无人时分，就在自己即将溺毙前遇上这么个好男人，任谁都无法抵挡吧？

双手支著身子，微微低下头，邕圣祐用眼角余光打量著姜丹尼尔好看的鼻樑，正害羞地在脑内浮想联翩，幻想着两人在今晚过后是不是可能有更进一步的发展时，一个暖源却从脚底缓缓延伸至他的小腿肚上。

「话说回来，邕先生怎么会出现在这里呢？」揉著那柔软的小腿肚肉，姜丹尼尔轻柔地问，邕圣祐的身子却僵了僵。

对了，他都忘了他现在可是非法闯入者。

「我、我…我是来…来…」

见邕圣祐支支吾吾了半天也说不出个所以然，姜丹尼尔却只是笑着捏上他的膝窝，「来？」

「我来…呃…」并没发现自己腿早就不疼了，而姜丹尼尔的手越来越偏离应该按摩的位置，邕圣祐眼睛四处转了转，情急之下，想到那箱泳具泳裤，便脱口而出：「我来卖泳裤的！」

「噗──！」姜丹尼尔毫不掩饰地噗哧一声笑了出来，「这个时间？在这里？」

邕圣祐脑筋早就被逼得转不过来，顺口说出的理由再彆脚，也只得硬著头皮努力编下去。「是、是啊！想给你们一个惊喜嘛！不是都有那种惊喜活动的吗？」

「是吗？但邕圣祐先生应该知道吧…」没反驳邕圣祐听起来就很假的理由，姜丹尼尔笑着摸上邕圣祐的大腿，对上那双布满慌张与心虚的眼睛，他笑得有些暧昧，「擅闯学校土地的外校人士，可是会被逮捕的喔。」

楞楞地看了眼姜丹尼尔的笑脸，邕圣祐这才意识到自己大腿内侧上，那双揉得万分色情的手。

「如果我现在就跟校警说有人未经允许入侵泳池，你觉得会如何呢？」姜丹尼尔瞇起眼睛笑着说，手仍不忘捏著面前男人娇嫩柔软的大腿肉。「嗯？邕圣祐先生？」

哪里经历过这种充满暗示意味的事情，邕圣祐羞红著一张脸，见姜丹尼尔笑得不怀好意，明明知道他的意图，却敢怒不敢言。

他错了。这男人哪是什么天神，根本是魔鬼。

「你、你呢？」抓住那只覆在自己腿上的爪子，邕圣祐生气地对着眼前虽然化身为狼，却仍帅气逼人的男人反问，「同学，你不也是偷溜进来的嘛！」

没想过邕圣祐会这样直接承认自己是偷摸进来的，姜丹尼尔一听微微一愣，尔后又露出如方才那般温良无害的笑脸。「我是泳队队长，跟老师申请过深夜训练了。」

完了。邕圣祐顿时觉得大势已去。

「等等等等…」推著姜丹尼尔不知何时早已出了泳池，溼漉漉地俯在自己身上的身体，邕圣祐仍不死心，甚至有些讨好地道：「同学…姜同学，你先冷静一点，虽然我是同性恋没错，但这似乎有点太快了。」

「会吗？」姜丹尼尔问。

黑暗中，姜丹尼尔俯在上头的脸表情晦涩不明，但透过从他身后透明玻璃天花板投入的月光，邕圣祐却能看到他眼角泪痣上，那一滴像是泪珠的水滴。

「但我总觉得我等这一刻已经等很久了。」

姜丹尼尔说得并不像是玩笑话，看着此刻映在他眼底的自己的脸孔，邕圣祐突然有些不确定自己在抗拒什么，方才那些脑内小剧场早已超越此时此刻的亲密度，往十九禁的路途亡命般超速驶去，现在的故作扭捏似乎变得一点意义都没有，於是，当姜丹尼尔的唇瓣俯下之际，他伸出手环住了这个初次见面便令自己目眩神迷的男人那湿溽却温暖的脖颈。

姜丹尼尔的唇瓣如想像中柔软，两人唇舌相交间湧出的缠绵让泳池消毒水那难闻的味道也变得异常甜美，姜丹尼尔灵活的舌头在口里搅动着，扫过口腔上壁时的阵阵酥麻让邕圣祐舒服地发出了呜咽声，惹得覆在身上的人传来一阵轻笑。

抚摸着邕圣祐光滑的腰侧，轻舔过那泛著甜香的牙床，姜丹尼尔从邕圣祐的口里退了出来。「这是好的意思吗？邕先生？」

酡红著面颊，邕圣祐睁著一双湿润的眼睛，极小的幅度地点了点头。「…我平常可不这样的。」

「我知道。」看着身下人欲拒还迎的小表情，姜丹尼尔又笑了，「你是因为我才这样。」

未等邕圣祐再说出什么口是心非的托词，姜丹尼尔低下头衔住他的那双薄唇，细细舔舐了番后轻咬一口他的下唇，才再度将舌头伸进他微张的小口里，逐渐加深这个两人间第二次的亲吻。

初见身下这人时，姜丹尼尔便对他一见锺情。

如同在水中泅泳的鱼初次浮出水面，遇见翱翔天际的飞鸟，又如从地底深处探出土壤表层的钻石，对上镶嵌於夜空中闪烁的星星，一直以来身处在满是筋肉猛男的体育系中，姜丹尼尔从没见过像邕圣祐这般纤细美丽的男子，说话轻声细语，动作儒雅有礼，他总以为自己只是还没遇见那个最理想的女性，却没想原来自己始终等的是这样的男人。

感觉到对方从相贴的肌肤间传来的些微颤抖，放开邕圣祐被自己亲得泛红的嘴唇，深情地看着那双映著月光的眼睛，伸出手，姜丹尼尔抚上了那人挟著三颗星光的面颊。「下水吧，水里会暖一点。」

拉着邕圣祐与脚踝同样纤细的手腕，姜丹尼尔向后循原路退回水中，见他动作扭捏，姜丹尼尔往他用那双手遮遮掩掩的地方一瞧，楞了一秒后便露出意味深长的笑容。包裹著邕圣祐微勃性器的三角泳裤在夜晚月光下闪着点点光亮，循著斑马纹的线条像是一条又一条永无止尽的银河，攀爬在那人与宇宙同等神祕的地方，直到邕圣祐的身子滑到岸边，姜丹尼尔才看清那发亮的东西正是落在网纱布料上，一颗又一颗晶莹剔透的水珠。

待邕圣祐下水，姜丹尼尔随即拥住了他冷得发颤的身躯。「没想到邕先生对泳裤的品味这么特別。」往水面下邕圣祐的下身摸去，摩挲著上头随着斑马条纹在对方那私密部位蜿蜒的网纱布料，姜丹尼尔凑到邕圣祐耳边轻声说道。

涨红著一张脸，邕圣祐想死的心情都有了。

「不、不是这样的…」推著姜丹尼尔肌肉勃发的上手臂，邕圣祐正急着想与身上这条泳裤撇清关系，却感觉到有什么温热的东西悄然钻进泳裤摸上了自己的臀部，逗弄著他的臀肉。「你…！」

被邕圣祐一脸惊慌，像是看什么色狼般用那双大眼睛瞪着，姜丹尼尔却毫不心虚，反而边笑边抓着手中的臀肉将那人拉入怀中。「邕先生，我的意思是，你穿很好看。」吻向怀中那人颈侧上，在黑暗中隐约可见的小痣，姜丹尼尔舔上邕圣祐柔软的耳垂，手则滑上怀里的纤细腰肢，不轻不重地按摩起那人腰上少得可怜的软肉。

腰部本就是邕圣祐的敏感地带，被姜丹尼尔这么又按又掐的，倾刻间整个人便软在了对方赤身裸体的胸前，攀著姜丹尼尔宽厚的肩膀，他轻喘了口气，腿却不自觉地勾上了面前男人的腰侧。

感受到腰际的重量，姜丹尼尔勾起嘴角亲上邕圣祐的脸颊，手则碰上了水面下他完全勃起的性器，将邕圣祐那发硬的分身自三角泳裤侧边掏出后，他开始熟练地上下套弄起正顶在自己前方的茎柱。

「哈啊…不…」同为男人，姜丹尼尔自然熟知该如何用手取悅那敏感的地方，性器被不属于自己的温热大掌这番亵玩，邕圣祐一个颤栗，便忍不住惊喘了声，随即却又沈醉在男人纯熟的手技中，池水所造成的阻力延长了姜丹尼尔手上揉捏的触感，那一波波被套弄的动作掀起的波澜也随着姜丹尼尔忽快忽慢的节奏在两人身体间隙不断湧动。

「不什么？」扶著邕圣祐的腰，在用指尖刮搔过那茎柱顶端敏感的马眼时，姜丹尼尔能感受到怀里那人紧张的颤抖，亲了亲对方露在水面上，因寒冷而起了鸡皮疙瘩的圆滑肩膀，他沉著声问，嗓音满是情慾稍来的沙哑。「不喜欢我这样碰你？」

「不…」塌下腰，邕圣祐闭着眼甩了甩头，尔后放开环著姜丹尼尔肩膀的手，转而扶起了那人埋在颈间的脑袋。强迫姜丹尼尔望向自己，他难耐地哼了声。「吻我。」

邕圣祐的双眼被情潮浸得湿润，宛如夜晚泳池宁静的水面被什么搅乱了情绪，在月光下潋灩出慑人心魄的粼粼波光，见邕圣祐用这么双眼睛满眼渴求地盯着自己，说着吻我的声音黏腻而娇媚，体内一阵气血翻腾，姜丹尼尔放开手中对方尚未发洩的性器，手一捞便将那人两条长腿都架在自己腰上，狠狠将邕圣祐抵上了泳池畔冰冷的磁砖壁。

「唔…！」

明明是初次会面、初次交谈、初次亲吻，以及即将来临的初次性爱，邕圣祐却仿佛深知对方每一个习惯，每一个动作背后的意涵，在姜丹尼尔将自己架在身上的下一秒，便主动勾起双腿，将自己固定在了对方精壮的身上。顺着动作，男人早已硬挺的巨大分身擦过股间，又热又硬的触感让邕圣祐似是期待又似是惊愕地叹了半口气，剩下的半口则全被姜丹尼尔含入口里，性器再度被那只大掌包裹，邕圣祐短暂地呜咽了声后，剩下的便只剩微弱的呻吟，姜丹尼尔的舌头在他口腔里强势地搅动着，每一下舌头的卷动与深入都与下身那套弄的动作交相辉映，宛如是自己正在舔试着自己身下那勃发的性器，让邕圣祐羞得急喘著气，想推开对方的逗弄，两手的无力却让推拒更像是欲拒还迎。

感受到手中物事硬得青筋微露，知道这是即将发射的信号，姜丹尼尔加快了手中的速度，更大力地用手指细微的指纹摩擦刺激起龟头顶端，见邕圣祐绷起背肌，他放开邕圣祐的唇舌，未等对方反应，深吸口气便整个人迅速钻入水中，摒著气一口含上了邕圣祐在黑暗池水中被月光照得朦胧的性器。

「嗯哼、…！」被毫无预警的温热完整包覆，邕圣祐舒爽地呻吟了声，抓着姜丹尼尔在自己胯间如水草般飘荡於水面下的头发，他能感受到姜丹尼尔方才还在自己口里窜动的舌头此时正灵活地舔舐著他性器上的筋络，时不时的深喉让他整根分身得以顶到那柔软炙热的喉头，冰冷的池水却随着动作一股一股流窜在口腔与性器的缝隙中，打在他炙热的柱身上如洋流肆意湧动。

邕圣祐哪里经历过这种只有游泳选手才使得出的高难度口活，时冷时热的刺激让他全身颤栗，连在水中飘荡的双脚都不自觉脚趾蜷缩，没多久便全洩在了姜丹尼尔口里。

一口吞下邕圣祐於自己口里射出的腥咸精液，浮出水面，抱着那人高潮过后的虚浮身体，姜丹尼尔又朝那方才被自己吸吮得微肿的薄唇亲了几口，才一手扶著对方的后脑杓，让他半躺在泳池岸边，再次将那双长腿架上腰侧后，他从自己的七分泳裤中掏出早已胀得生疼的性器，将其抵上了邕圣祐那仅隔着一片黑色网纱的臀间。

「圣祐…」痴迷地望着瘫软在池边，仍处在贤者状态的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔将下身微微向前顶了顶，「能这么叫你吗？」

泡在水里，上身靠在岸边，邕圣祐恍惚间只觉得自己像是漂浮在云端，背着月光，姜丹尼尔一手撂起湿发，张口微喘著气的模样就如同从海中出现的波赛顿，而自己只是区区凡胎，只等着任其宰割。倒在防滑磁砖地上，他微微侧过脑袋，轻轻眨了眨眼就当应允了。

见状，姜丹尼尔笑着低下头亲吻起他平滑的胸口，每在那细滑白皙的皮肤上留下一个印记，便轻轻唤一声他的名字，同时伸出手指，从邕圣祐身上那条斑马纹泳裤边角伸入那被两片臀肉相夹的幽深处，轻轻地按摩起那闭塞的肛口。

姜丹尼尔的手指修长而圆滑，一想到自己那处正被眼前初次见面的大学生用手指一下一下地按著，邕圣祐害羞得全身发热，伸出手臂，他挡起脸想着这样或许能减轻心中的羞赧，却没料到在闭上眼睛的一片黑暗中，从后穴传来的感官更为强烈。骨节分明的手指按著按著便顺着清凉的池水插入洞中，抽插时微微带进带出的池水冰得让邕圣祐暗暗打了个激零，手便不自觉地攀上姜丹尼尔此时还拖在自己后脑杓的手臂。

手指还在逐渐增加中。从一开始一指的前后抽插，到三指的抠挖搅动，邕圣祐只觉得自己的体温正随着这不断在体内进出的异物逐渐攀升，后腰处更是又酥又麻，一股急欲想被填满的欲望突地从心底窜出。

想要更多。仅仅是手指根本不足够浇灭心中慾火，内心那深埋已久的慾念叫嚣著，渴望更大、更粗、更炙热的东西填满自己，狠狠地，不带丝毫怜惜。

「唔…可以了。」移开手，邕圣祐望向满脸不知是泳池水还是汗水的姜丹尼尔，「进来…」挪动臀部，他让自己往水中下沉少许，方便姜丹尼尔运用浮力拖起自己的身体，松开勾在姜丹尼尔腰际的脚，他张开双腿，露出了不知何时再次抬头的性器，一手撑着池岸，另一手则摸上了自己的分身，「快。」

没想过起先还表现羞涩的人竟会如此主动，姜丹尼尔迟疑了会儿，但也只是这么一下，便立马抽出尚埋在邕圣祐后穴中的手指，大力扒开那条斑马纹泳裤，直接就著泳裤侧边的开口将自己硬得生疼的性器往那柔软的穴口用力顶去，无奈手指与完全勃起的性器毫无可比性，姜丹尼尔仅堪堪插入前端，便再也挤不进去。

太紧了。

抬起头，看着邕圣祐紧皱的眉头，知道身下人正与自己忍受相同的痛苦，姜丹尼尔轻轻揉起了邕圣祐水面下光滑紧致的臀肉。「乖…放松点。」

邕圣祐艰难地点点头。

见对方正一边自慰一边试着放松下身，姜丹尼尔调整了下角度，尔后借着水流固执地将自己的性器一寸一寸挤入那未扩张完全的肉穴中，邕圣祐因为疼痛而喘著粗气的声音近在面前，欲望却不容他有丝毫爱怜，看着向他完全打开的躯体，姜丹尼尔只知道要将自己完全埋入这人炙热柔韧的体内，享受那亲密无间的紧致与快意。

充作润滑的泳池水显然起了作用，虽然还无法完全整根没入，但逼近根部的深度已然足够，摸了摸链接处，姜丹尼尔双掌揉捏著邕圣祐腿根内侧的软肉，就这么一下一下地顶了起来。一汪池水随着姜丹尼尔的动作泛起涟漪，水流打在邕圣祐雪白肉体上的声响如波涛，混杂著他甜腻的轻喘呻吟，回荡在这凌晨时分无人的泳池畔。

「啊、哈啊…啊嗯…唔、…」

「圣祐…圣祐…」看着倚在岸边，像条靠岸小船上下翻颠的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔一声声执拗地唤著，「告诉我，舒服吗？」

邕圣祐难耐地甩了甩头。「哈啊…舒、唔…哈嗯、…！」

「我也是…」闭起眼，姜丹尼尔叹息般说道：「好舒服…圣祐的里面好舒服…」

紧致的甬道湿热滚烫，随着一下重过一下的顶弄，富有弹性的内壁紧紧吸附在他勃发的性器上，像是要将他整副身子都吸进去般缠人而执著。舔著嘴，姜丹尼尔抓上邕圣祐的腿根，运用手臂的动作加深了进入的力道与深度，变换着角度寻找那敏感的一点，直到邕圣祐高亢的一声媚叫在宁静的泳池畔响起，姜丹尼尔才对着那一处迅猛而精準地攻去，一瞬间，平静无波的水面顿时水花四溅，原先仅止于两人间的涟漪自交合处圈绕着圈不断扩大，在泳池的另一端掀起了如被夏季微风吹抚而过的轻缓波浪。

姜丹尼尔每一下撞击都恰好顶在了邕圣祐体内的敏感点上，刺激得让邕圣祐头皮发麻，身子软成一滩，只能堪堪攀在岸边的磁砖地上，仰著头娇喘连连。他能感受到姜丹尼尔那根滚烫如铁的巨物在体内那狭窄的甬道猛烈冲撞，这场性事来得突然，少了保险套，硬挺性器上每一根筋络与细微起伏都紧密贴合在他湿热的内壁上，仿佛整个后穴都完美呈现了这个初见的陌生男大生那处伟岸的形状。

一想到两人分明是第一次见面，手都不曾握过，自己却连套都没戴，直接跟这年下陌生人来了场泳池性爱，如此放荡淫乱，邕圣祐便兴奋得不能自己，全身上下像著了火般敏感，后穴也不自觉地跟著姜丹尼尔阴茎的抽插相互配合地缩放了起来。

邕圣祐后庭内壁炙热柔韧，仅仅是单纯的抽插就足以让姜丹尼尔发狂，更何况是刻意引诱般地绞紧与舒张，狠狠插入时，他能感觉到那细致肠道不断收缩，像是要将他一节节地往更里处吸去，贪婪地诱导著他的深入；迅速抽出时，紧紧吸附在阴茎上的肠壁则被动地在抽出的动作下滑开，依依不舍地攀附著他的性器，贪恋被填满的快感，渴望着下一次激烈的相互摩擦。

姜丹尼尔并不晓得这场性事是否是邕圣祐初次的性爱，但就任何层面而言，这后穴的天赋异秉可谓是无庸置疑。

当真是个宝贝。

看着邕圣祐被自己操干得一脸痴迷的模样，姜丹尼尔拨开他覆在性器上，因为后穴过於猛烈的攻势而毫无作为的手掌，握上邕圣祐那同样勃大却略微修长的阴茎后便贴心地开始上下套弄。池水冰凉，邕圣祐的性器却热得像团火焰，握在手心中汗涔涔的，湿润而黏滑，轻柔地逗弄了下性器根部的两个囊袋，听到对方发出短暂而急促的轻喘后，他一边大力顶弄著那骚得令人难以自持的后穴，一边揉起夹在两人身体间，随着操干的动作而不停晃动的茎柱，时不时更用修得平滑整齐的指甲抠著邕圣祐性器顶端，敏感马眼中央那一条小缝，惹得身下人爽得又是一阵大声呻吟。

「哈嗯、啊…唔嗯…！不、不要…啊嗯、哼…太、哈啊…太刺激了…」

前后都被姜丹尼尔肆意亵玩，扭动着身子，邕圣祐只觉得自己如同一艘小船，而身上年轻的男人就是操弄他的船长，驾著他在这波澜四起的阵阵海涛中极速前行。难以自持地仰起脖颈，他似是痛苦又似是舒爽地阵阵呻吟著，带着鼻音的淫叫听上去娇弱可怜，却惹得姜丹尼尔内心施虐欲更甚，在下一次猛力插入后直接咬上了他脖子中央那明显的喉结。

「真想把你全吃了…」吸吮著邕圣祐脖子上的薄嫩肌肤，在喉结上头留下了个明显红印后，姜丹尼尔侧过头往他的颈侧亲去，沿着肩头，经过锁骨，最后徘徊在那光洁的胸口，所经之处皆是点点红痕，在微薄的月光下就像星星落在身上的阴影。

「唔、哼…不要…哈啊…」前后遭到夹击，胸前又是一下一下酥麻的轻啄，邕圣祐忍不住抓上姜丹尼尔埋在自己胸口的头顶，想把这在自己身上作乱的脑袋推开，手却因为身下不停向上翻湧的快感而渐趋无力，让插入姜丹尼尔湿发间的手指反倒像是在压着身上的男人，强硬地让他取悅自己。

邕圣祐的手掌冰凉，覆在头顶重量有力却温柔，姜丹尼尔笑了笑，捉到亲吻间的空隙便道：「圣祐真是不老实…身体都这样了还一直喊不要，口嫌体正直…」

「哼…唔、我…我才没、啊、哈嗯…！」抬起手，邕圣祐害羞地用手背遮起脸，本想反驳姜丹尼尔对自己的评价，话还没说完却又被下一个顶到深处的撞击给冲散。不让邕圣祐有丝毫喘息的机会，姜丹尼尔将阴茎整根埋入邕圣祐体内，对上那敏感点后便开始在那软肉上用性器前端不停顶弄，手上则加快了套弄的速度，一下用大掌根部按摩著囊袋，一下搓揉性器圆滑如伞的头部。

「没有吗？没有的话怎么把我夹得这么紧、嘶…」粗喘著气，姜丹尼尔粗大的分身正按摩著邕圣祐体内的敏感点，却感受到那柔软肠壁随着邕圣祐逐渐拔高的浪啼而渐渐收紧，绞得他精关险些失守，「松开些，都快被你夹射了…」说着，姜丹尼尔朝前顶了顶。

不满地哼哼两声，听见姜丹尼尔的抱怨，邕圣祐反而报复性地用力夹起臀肉，直到听到对方因为下身的刺激而暗骂了声脏话，才挪开手朝他笑了笑。

「哈啊…哼嗯…这点都受不住的话…那就全射进来吧…」邕圣祐的脸此时早被情潮覆盖，双眸湿润、眼神迷离，勾起的嘴角带着慵懒，从微张小口中隐约可见的舌头粉嫩而柔韧，姜丹尼尔更深知其味道是甜的。

被如此挑衅，姜丹尼尔再度发狠似地开始下身的猛烈撞击，手上的套弄更越发快速。才在姜丹尼尔口中发洩过一次，邕圣祐哪里受得住这种强势的攻击，抓上姜丹尼尔扶著自己腰部的手，他语无伦次地尖叫著，只感觉快感一波比一波攀升得更高，脑袋里除了释放以外一片空白，就著被姜丹尼尔的性器插入的动作，他出于本能地开始摆动腰肢，朝性器上那只温热的手掌顶去，体内那仍在不停抽送的肉棒却更过分地从深处狠狠撞著自己，在内部与外部的双重刺激下，邕圣祐只觉下身突地一阵紧绷，熟悉的酥麻感从尾椎窜上头顶，接着一道白光闪过，浓稠精液便自姜丹尼尔手中喷射而出，星星点点落在了泳池余波荡漾的水面上，接着缓缓沈入黑暗的池底。

「呼、呼…哈啊…怎么办…掉进去了。」无力地倒在池边，见自己的白浊精液从两人相贴的腹部逐渐滑入水中，邕圣祐虽然又羞又懊恼，高潮后的舒爽与畅快却免不了凌驾在羞耻之上。

「別担心，」俯下身，姜丹尼尔吻上邕圣祐仍微喘著气的嘴，爱怜地啄著他的脸颊，动了动还埋在他体内的分身后，轻轻地抚慰起他纤细的腰侧，「这池水早晚要换。」

恼羞地一掌将姜丹尼尔轻薄得逞的嘴往旁边撇去，邕圣祐不好意思地低下头，视线却落在了两人水面下仍链接在一起的私密处，感受到体内那硬如铁块的肉棒传来的阵阵跳动，羞红著脸，他伸出手抵上姜丹尼尔宽阔的双肩，「你怎么还没射…？！」

像是在享受著邕圣祐体内的紧致与温暖，姜丹尼尔缓缓摆动着腰却不急于大力顶弄，微皱起眉，他用自己胀得发硬的性器摩挲那湿热内壁几下后才勾起嘴角笑道：「不喜欢吗？」

刚射过精，正处於不应期的身体极为敏感，姜丹尼尔动得虽然轻缓，邕圣祐却仍被顶的头皮发麻，听见姜丹尼尔这般坏心地问，他点头也不是摇头也不是，最后只好咬起下唇，扭动着腰，主动加大体内肉棒抽插的动作作为回答。

姜丹尼尔满意地笑了。

抱起邕圣祐，借着浮力，他拖起邕圣祐的臀部，让对方环住自己脖颈后便準备开始下一番律动。

「哈啊…」

「唔、啊嗯…！」

站姿让姜丹尼尔的阴茎得以进入更深处，两人皆因这前所未有的深度而双双发出叹息，抬起头，姜丹尼尔吻住邕圣祐的薄唇后便开始用力向上顶弄，两个相贴的身躯在水面上不断上下翻颠，如同飘荡在海面上的浮标，在海浪的颠簸中妄图往空中飞去。

紧紧抱着姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐能感觉到那根炙热硬挺的肉棒正插在自己体内的最深处，仿佛再用点力，姜丹尼尔便能轻易将他顶穿，这个认知让他害怕得身体紧绷，伴随泪水溢到嘴边的哭喊却全被姜丹尼尔吞进了肚里，他想仰头大叫请求姜丹尼尔放过自己，但唇舌相缠的热度却让他留恋不已。

好舒服。

除了舒服，邕圣祐脑海里早已空空如也，失神地睁开眼，姜丹尼尔同样紧闭的双眼近在眼前，他紧皱的眉头似爽似疼，而一想到能令对方有著这番表情的人正是自己，邕圣祐心念一动，便放开了攀在姜丹尼尔肩上的双手，捧起对方的脸，转而主动啃咬起姜丹尼尔丰润性感的唇瓣。

邕圣祐的主动都是一时兴起，透过性爱，姜丹尼尔深刻感悟到此时正被自己提在手上操干的男人有多么随心所欲，明明看上去保守得近乎死板，在性事上却如此放纵而大胆，反差得令他心痒难耐，双手一掐，便用力揉捏起了手中软嫩的臀瓣，惹得对方只得停下热吻的唇舌，发出一阵又一阵带着哭音的轻喘。

耳边听着邕圣祐娇媚的哭喊，手中是那人软而富有弹性的臀肉，肉棒则在那人体内搅动，并正逐渐将那人操开至极致，姜丹尼尔只觉得自己要疯了，偏偏有个东西一直阻碍着自己的律动，憋得他怒火中烧。

站著固然能一次插到最深处，但邕圣祐那条泳裤实在碍事至极，方才正面侵入时还不觉有异，站姿向上抽插时却始终卡在半途，让人烦躁不已，胡乱亲了亲正张口呻吟著的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔所幸拔出整根性器，将邕圣祐轻放回岸边后哑著嗓子低声道：「趴着。」

见姜丹尼尔双眼情慾满布，一双瞳仁危险而深沈，邕圣祐听话地转过身，忍著鸡皮疙瘩趴到泳池边缘冰冷的磁砖地上，尔后却感觉臀侧一阵力道扫过，屁股一凉，回过头看，竟是姜丹尼尔徒手将他身上那件斑马纹三角泳裤从侧边撕开，整个扒了下来。

「我的泳裤！」

看了眼手里被自己从条纹网纱处撕开的泳裤，理智早已在断线边缘的姜丹尼尔手一甩便将那条破布丟到身后黑漆漆的池面上。「你已经不需要它了。」说完，抓起邕圣祐此时毫无防备的屁股，伸手掰开那两片被自己揉得发红的雪白臀肉，姜丹尼尔抓着自己胀得不断突突跳动的性器，对準邕圣祐股间那令他意乱情迷的小口便直直插了进去。

「啊嗯…！」

滚烫的肉棒长驱直入，快狠準地直接撞上邕圣祐敏感的那处后便开始无情地抽送，动作之大让池水激荡得泛起白沫，暴风在月光泼洒的池面掀起，波涛声宛如姜丹尼尔带着情慾的怒吼。

身后的攻势太过迅猛，每一点都撞在敏感软肉上的性器似乎比方才还要大了一圈，将肛口撑得有些紧绷，窄小甬道被塞得满满当当，过度的摩擦让邕圣祐整个身子再度灼热，就连在不断抽插的粗大肉棒与肉壁缝隙间湧动的冰凉池水都无法减缓那股燥热，前端那洩过两次精的性器也跟著悄悄抬起了头。「啊、啊嗯…！唔、唔哼…同、同学…啊、轻、哈啊、轻点…！拜、拜托…」甩著脑袋，邕圣祐塌著双肩无力地攀在池边，生理泪水从他紧闭着的双眼中溢出，张着口，津液随着他脆弱的恳求从嘴角滑落。

看着邕圣祐一丝不掛地趴在面前，全然臣服得令人优越感爆棚，姜丹尼尔在一阵猛攻后大力向那甬道深处捅去，不意外地听见邕圣祐祐一声惊呼后，惩罚似地，他弯腰咬上了他骨感光滑的背部。「呼、呼…叫我丹尼尔…」

「唔、…！」被顶到体内最里处，邕圣祐一个颤抖便软下了腰，险些掉进水里，好在姜丹尼尔始终抓着他的腰，才没就此滑入水中。

「快点，」依旧埋在那最为幽闭的肠道深处，啃咬著邕圣祐背上那两片翅膀般的肩胛骨，姜丹尼尔催促道：「叫我的名字。」

姜丹尼尔嘴上是强硬的命令，那根硬如铁棒的肉柱却在体内循循善诱般地微微耸动，知道这是什么意思，邕圣祐张了张口，才微弱地唤了声：「…尼尔。」

让他叫的明明是三个字，却不知是刻意或是太过虚弱，当邕圣祐那声『尼尔』撞入耳中，姜丹尼尔只觉得自己理智与此同时也被撞出了脑袋。

掐著手中纤腰，姜丹尼尔牙一咬，便开始奋力在那早已被自己蹂躏得肿胀泛红的小穴中使劲抽插顶弄，握上水下邕圣祐再次勃起的性器，随着自己腰上的律动，他开始套弄起手中那显然不再坚硬如初的分身，每一次撞击都伴随着手上的紧缩与抠弄，哗啦哗啦的水声响彻夜半无人的泳池，如同拍打上岩岸的浪花，连贯中带着破碎，柔韧中带着清脆。

被再度前后夹击，原本体力就矮人一截的邕圣祐此时仅能闭眼轻喘，快感较上一次来得还要急促兇猛，窒息般地朝他袭来，被姜丹尼尔揉弄的分身胀得疼痛，却爽得让他全身不受控制地一下一下抽搐，握上姜丹尼尔抓着自己腰间的手臂，他用尽最后一丝力气大声哭喊道：「要、要射了…！」

「唔！等我…！」紧握住手中即将射精的性器，姜丹尼尔将自己的分身狠狠顶入邕圣祐体内后又是一阵疯狂抽送，随着动作灌入甬道的冰凉池水形成阻力，加深了那施加在分身敏感顶部的按摩力道，过度刺激的冰水以及邕圣祐那紧窄肉壁本能性的阵阵收缩让他头皮发麻，紧闭双眼，他大力套弄了手中邕圣祐的性器几下，直到感受到肉壁那随着对方高潮而来的绞紧，才在一股电流窜过脊椎时将精液尽数灌进邕圣祐体内。

趴在邕圣祐被自己咬得红痕斑斑的背上，姜丹尼尔亲了亲面前白皙柔嫩的肌肤后抬起头，正想跟那人说些事后的甜言蜜语，一阵平缓的呼吸却从面颊下方，透过胸腔穿过层层血肉冉冉上升。

出水起身，蹲在池岸，看着邕圣祐熟睡的侧脸，姜丹尼尔笑得有些无奈。

好吧，甜言蜜语以后有得是时间说。

 

 

 

站在游泳馆大门，抱着包包，头戴鸭舌帽的邕圣祐小心翼翼地望向里头，在来来去去的人群中寻找著那熟悉的身影，却始终不见那人宽阔的肩膀与挺拔的背影。

「同、同学！」鼓起勇气，在错过十几个从游泳馆中披着泳队浴巾缓缓走出的学生后，邕圣祐终于拦住两名看上去颇为壮硕的男同学。「请问，姜丹尼尔同学在吗？」

打量了下眼前这名颇为眼熟的校外人士，两位男同学转头相觑了眼后其中一名才说道：「没有这个人啊。」

「是啊，」另一名附和道：「没听过这个人。」

邕圣祐楞了楞后，一张脸瞬间惨白。

仔细想想，的确很不对劲。

一般来说，就算再勤奋，会有人半夜没事跑到学校泳池训练吗？训练也罢，怎么这么刚巧就出现在自己即将溺毙的时候？若不是原本就在池子里，等着有人抓交替，怎么可能出现得如此即时？

但不对呀。

姜丹尼尔明明有脚，他看得清清楚楚，身体又暖呼呼的，比自己还热，更何况，两人在淋浴间还又做了一回，水鬼也可以出泳池的吗？

正当邕圣祐一脸懵地站在原地，在脑内反覆推翻自己的说法时，一个高大的身影出现在两名男同学身后，接着便看到一个蓝色塑胶点名板狠狠地敲上了两个人的脑袋。

「请勿戏弄校外人士。」刚套上鞋袜从更衣间出来，姜丹尼尔便看到那个熟悉的身影与两名同级队友站在门口，听见队友将自己视为无物，还害得那人露出惶恐的表情，姜丹尼尔板起一张脸训斥道。

见玩笑立马被拆穿，大概是想留下来看戏，两名男同学只是尴尬地笑了笑，却并未有马上离去的意思，姜丹尼尔见状，只好公式化地向站在门口松了口气的邕圣祐问道：「请问，邕先生有什么事吗？」

只在晚上与姜丹尼尔有一面之缘，如今看着站在阳光下穿着泳队夹克的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐竟比那晚还害羞，但见三位大学生正目不转睛地看着自己，等着他的回答，无法说出自己是来跟姜丹尼尔讨要联络方式，邕圣祐只好急急忙忙掏出包包中常备的公司泳裤型录，递到姜丹尼尔面前。「同学，买条泳裤吗？」

楞了楞，姜丹尼尔随即笑道：「好啊。」在两名队友错愕的注视下，他一手拉过邕圣祐，接着将脸靠上了他耳边。

「就买你那晚身上那条。」


End file.
